At Her Majesty's pleasure
by Carrie Asagiri
Summary: She has been at Elsa's side before the world know her as the Snow Queen, she knew Elsa's secret long before the whole kingdom. However she never betrayed the Queen's trust nor feared her, because she was working at Her Majesty's pleasure long before the Queen decided it. Meet the woman who is Elsa's right hand, know her story and discover Arendelle through different eyes.


**Disclaimer:** Frozen and all its characters are property of Walt Disney Company. I only own the original characters on this story.

 **Beta readers:** thearendork ( u/365377/thearendork) and Analogk37 ( u/200175/Analogk37)

 **Prologue**

I started working at the Arendelle castle a year before the King and the Queen's death. It was strange that the King had authorized new personnel because it was public knowledge that the castle doors had been closed for several years. It seemed a couple of maidservants had reached retirement age and they were looking for new people to take their places. I managed to get the job because my aunt was already working there. She recommended me to Gerda who happened to be in charge of hiring new maids. This was my first job and at that moment I had butterflies in my stomach due to the whole mystery surrounding the castle and the royal family.

In the beginning my job was quite simple as I joined the other maids doing the laundry. After a couple of weeks, I was put in charge of Princess Anna's chambers under the dire warning not to approach and by no means enter Princess Elsa's chambers. Everyone at the castle was so secretive about the future queen that if you asked them something they were unwilling to respond or they simply offered an elusive reply. Gerda told me the princess wasn't a very sociable person and that she was particular about her things and especially about the people around her.

In the month and a half I worked there I never crossed paths with her because she was so reclusive ... she rarely left her room for days at a time. However, on the first day of my new assignment, luck wasn't on my side and I wound up inside Princess Elsa's chambers by mistake. I will never forget her slender figure at the door, a frightened expression on her beautiful features, and her shaky voice asking me —"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I was not only startled by her, but I feared for my job as well, which I could lose because of my silly mistake. Suddenly, I felt a frosty, cold shiver pass through me, like a chilly breeze even though all the windows were shut.

Today, has been years since that incident and Queen Elsa still possesses a striking beauty that only emphasizes her royal demeanor. Back when I was a young girl, I used to fantasize about how our crown princess looked. But once I finally met her, she took my breath away. She was more fragile and demure then than how she appears now. But as always, her presence was enough to leave me speechless. It seemed impossible, but she grew even more beautiful as the years passed. She no longer has the insecurity and fear that hid her potential. She is tall and stunning, with long, platinum blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. Her round, piercing blue eyes reflects the freedom she gained once she escaped the emotional prison she had locked herself in for such a long time. She always ties her silvery-blonde tresses into a braid adorned with little snowflakes and flowers made of ice. Her wardrobe has changed as well—she had worn long skirts and constricting jackets, but since she came back fresh from the North Mountain, she wears a dress made of ice that hugged her curves and had a slit that freed her right leg. The overall effect of her appearance is a mixture of innocence and sensuality.

Her Majesty is shy and she still has problems to socialize in general. It doesn't matter that everybody knows and accepts her magic because she still has a remnant fear of hurting someone. However, only a few people know about her weakness because she is easily able to conceal her emotions. She can be a bit bossy, especially toward her sister Princess Anna, who possesses a generous amount of stubbornness. But to those who deal with the queen more intimately, she is the sweetest person they know.

Being the ruler of a country demands a lot of time and work, and especially if fame precedes the ruler as it certainly does in Queen Elsa's case. After the coronation party, she gained the title of "Snow Queen" or "Ice Queen" depending on a person's specific opinion of her. Dignitaries from all over the world want to meet her in person, and most importantly —they want her as an ally. She always tries to please everyone and to keep a friendly relationship with most of the kingdoms and countries. There are a couple of exceptions, of course—the Southern Isles and Weselton. They were banned from our trades and our daily conversations, and diplomatic ties were severed as well. Queen Elsa is a very kind person in all aspects. She is a lovely sister and a true friend, but above all, she is the rightful Queen that Arendelle deserved.

I know my perception of the queen can be biased because I have known her for a long time. Besides, I owe her my life and livelihood when she refrained from kicking me out of her bedchamber that fateful day. On the contrary, on that very day she asked Gerda to make me one of her bedchamber servants. I had the opportunity to get to know her very well during that time. Perhaps I saw her in a way others can't, but I firmly believe that she is the best monarch we have ever had in our kingdom.

Seven years have passed since I started working at the castle. Many things have happened during that period, and most of them have changed my life forever. Elsa was responsible for a great many of those changes. I am not her bedchamber servant anymore, for now I am her Lady-in-Waiting to serve at Her Majesty's pleasure.

 **Author Note:** Well, this story was born as a practice I was doing for my English class and then it mutated into a Frozen fanfic. In the beginning, I planned it as a one shot but then a lot of ideas came to my mind and making it a multichapter started to appeal to me. So, for now this works as a prologue/pilot until I'll be able to write more. I'd like to thank my betareaders who revised this story several times and are always willing to give me advise. I hope you have enjoyed it. See you next time!


End file.
